Various bottle carriers of this general type exist that are capable of retaining bottles at their neck portions. However, they are deficient in that they are not sufficiently compact or efficiently designed so that the carrier assembly and associated bottles can be conveniently carried. Typical of the various types of carriers referred to are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,962 and 4,093,295. Each of the carriers disclosed in the aforementioned patents is capable of carrying a plurality of bottles by their neck portions, but they do not teach the unique handling features set forth in the subject application.